


The valor of an Imposter

by TheAwesomeBolt



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A story about Space Beans, Aliens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Space Beans, Heroic Space Beans, Multi, Outer Space, Space Beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt
Summary: During a failed mission resulting in several deaths, a White loses his closest friend to the gun of an Imposter. After landing back on Skeld HQ, he decides no other should have that fate or face that pain. And with that, he hops on another ship to take out any Imposter that he comes across. After jumping from ship to ship more times than any other would ever dream of doing, the White, who decided on the name Zenith, ends up on a much larger, Freighter-Class Skeld ship. With a huge Crew of seventeen, the Titanic seems to be the perfect target for Imposters. And after Tan's mess of a corpse is discovered in Medbay, Zenith is ready to exterminate the Imposters infesting his ship.And then he meets Pink.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The first ship

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first Among Us fic. I betcha it's not gonna be good, but if you do think I'm doing well, please let me know. And if you think there are some areas I could improve on, tell me.
> 
> Anyway, this is gonna be a fic with 'Emotional Space Beans' and 'Heroic Space Beans'
> 
> A summary of the summary is: 'Human and Alien Imposters don't necessarily get along'
> 
> Here we go!

With a hollow thump, the blood-soaked suit hit the ground. White stumbled back, pupils shrinking as Green’s arm reached out, then fell limp as Green’s shoulder exploded. Yellow stood above the fresh corpse, revolver still smoking. White bumped into the Admin table as the Imposter began to close in on him. He tried to shout, but nothing came from his mouth. The Imposter’s abnormally long tongue rolled from its mouth, and only then did White’s common sense come in. Darting towards the door, he grabbed the portable upload tablet from the wall and with a burst of inhuman strength, tore it from it’s wires. He lobbed it at the Imposter and spun around again, sliding out of the room and into the hallway, jumping up and rushing to the red button at the center of the table.

A sheen of bluish white covered his eyes as he teleported to his seat. The others looked at each other with what White could guess was confusion, then turned their gazes to him. He tried to explain that Yellow had just… that Yellow was the Imposter, but when he opened his mouth, pain surged through his body from his chest and he coughed up something thick. Looking down, there was a tooth lodged in his lower stomach. He looked up at the others, then back to Yellow. Even without the ability to talk, he raised his hand at the Imposter and shouted with as much stability as he could muster: “HE KILLED GREEN!”

The others turned towards Yellow, who was covered in even _more_ blood than White, somehow. They looked at each other, talking over the comms, but White was too spaced out to know what they were saying. Black, who has always hated White and was friends with Yellow, or whoever they were before, was about to tap one of the symbols on their tablet when White coughed up enough of that dark fluid to cover the lower part of his visor. Black hesitated. He looked at the others, specifically Red, who had their arms crossed.He moved his finger and tapped a different symbol. The other survivors tapped their tablets as well. With that though, White almost threw up. They were _survivors._ Green, Brown, Orange and Cyan were not.  
After a few moments filled with the urge to vomit, White tapped his own tablet.

**Five voted for Yellow**

**One voted for White**

Belts and pipes sprung out from Yellow’s chair, trapping them to it. They didn’t even bother to try and reason with the others. Yellow was going to be thrown off. White stumbled to the trash ejector of the Cafeteria, tore their helmet off, and threw up. By the time he was done, Red and Lime were beside him. Red pulled the lever and supported White as they turned to see Yellow’s tongue reaching out to Purple. Then it fell to the ground, spasming like a fish out of water. Yellow screeched and tried to burst from their shackles, to no avail. Once again, the Crew turned to White. In a mere second, he had sped across the Cafeteria and tore apart Yellow’s tongue with his _bare hands._ Greenish yellow mucus now covered his hands. He was in grief. He was mentally scarred. He was fearful. And he was fucking over it.

He turned around and started for the Medbay; there was a bathroom in there he could use. By the time he got back, the others had left Cafeteria. He walked into Storage, where Yellow, still strapped to the chair, was about to be airlocked. Red shut the inner airlock doors as White reached them. White looked at Yellow. Even with visors stopping his ability to see Yellow, White knew that Yellow was scared. White grinned. He turned to Red, and made a hand signal for him to move. Red did just that, and White moved to the outer airlock door lever. He took one more look at Yellow. Then pulled the lever. With a screech he could hear through the wall between them, Yellow was sucked out of the ship, still flailing as they were abandoned in the void of space. Lime tapped his shoulder, and White turned around to a face full of box. Taking the box, Lime pointed to behind White, which White could guess meant this box had Yellow’s stuff.

He moved around a few things that related to the _real_ Yellow. He was going to give the box to Black, but his hand hit something metal. Grabbing it, he brought out a heavy, golden revolver. The very one used to blow Green’s arm off. The revolver was in a matching holster, with the words ‘Chaos’ engraved into it at the top. White grimaced. He looked at the four other survivors. Red, the leader, second in command until the untimely death of Cyan. Purple, the scientist, who thought they would be the one taking apart Imposters. Black, the best friend of who Yellow used to be. And Lime, the counsellor, who has kept the ship together better than the shields. But then there was White. What did he do? He looked at the revolver. And then it clicked. 

White walked over to Black and handed the box over, before walking over to the Comms hallway. He signalled to the others to follow, then continued down the hall. He passed Comms, then walked through Shields, then walked into Navigations. He punched in the coordinates for the Skeld HQ, then turned to his four Crewmates. He pressed one of the Nav-Panel’s buttons, which brought up two more seats. With Red at the Steering on his right and Black at the Course Chart on his left, White and his Crew were heading home.


	2. Fifteen months later...

**...It has been fifteen months since we last saw White...**

“Goddamn it, why’d I have to let my guard down.” White looked up, through the crack in his helmet. “Rest in peace, Orange. Too damn pure.” He coughed, and pointed ‘Chaos’ to the door. He could _hear_ the squish of Imposter tentacles as Brown edged towards the Reactor. White brought ‘Chaos’ to his chest and checked the bullets. _Two, damn it._ He loaded in four more, then grabbed onto the Reactor Panel, groaning as he lifted himself up. He could hear Brown’s footsteps. He tapped the screen of the Reactor Manifold Panel, which was, mercifully, still on. _One, two, three, four..._ The footsteps grew louder and louder with each tap. _Five, six, seven, eight..._ Brown was at the door; White could sense it. He spun around and gave Brown no time to react before three bullets landed in their chest. As they stumbled back, White hit two more buttons.

With a _very_ loud hum, the Reactor flickered to life. White rushed towards the Reactor Main Panel, shutting off power to everything but Communications and Navigations. He spun around again and gave Brown another three round burst, before flying across the Reactor room and bashing his heel into Brown’s helmet, crushing it and making something inside it crack. White loaded in another six bullets, and before he could even lift the gun, a huge tentacle burst from Brown’s chest and sent White flying across the room, into the Reactor Manifold Panel. As White struggled to open his eyes, Brown’s right sleeve tore open and a huge tentacle hit the ground. As he got up, White had only one reaction: “Fuck”

Brown swung the tentacle at White at incredible speeds, but White slid under it to get the ‘Chaos’. Raising his revolver, he gave the tentacle the full magazine before dropping his gun and digging his fingers into it, then ripping it off himself. As Brown extended more tentacles from his back, White reloaded his revolver and shoulder tackled Brown into the wall, spinning around and shooting one of the Reactor’s pipes, effectively sabotaging it. He gave Brown another three bullets to the face, then sped down the hall, towards Storage. Climbing to the top, he was just about to jump off when a clawed tentacle stabbed through his left leg and knocked him over, pulling him through the boxes.

White spun around and unloaded the last two bullets in ‘Chaos’ into the tentacle, then pulled himself up using the remaining boxes. Standing in the hallway, looking down, was Brown. With each flash of the Emergency Lights, White swore it got closer. White stumbled over through the Storage debris, and into the Comms hall. Grabbing onto the Communications doorway, he looked back through Storage and laughed. A bitter, dry laugh. Using his free hand, he covered the crack in his helmet with the standard issue spare ‘Suit Sheet’ under his oxygen tank.

And then the back of the ship exploded.

White pulled himself into Comms and shot one of the wires with ‘Chaos’, locking the door. He stumbled to the table and dropped himself into the chair, connecting to the ‘Emergency Skeld channel’ and quickly giving them his situation:

“Hello? Whatever issue you have on your ship, just report it to your Captain, I’m sure they can solve it. Now, please get off this chan-”

“First off, my Captain is dead. He’s actually spread across the floor of Shields like jam. Second, my issue could not even be fixed by a living Captain, or living Crew.”

“I assume that means your Crew is dead?”

“Correct.”

“Then what is your issue?”

“The back of my ship exploded.”

There is a muffled conversation, and it takes a whole minute for the ‘Emergency Skeld Channel’ to respond:

“Where are you, and what is your ID?”

“Sector Eighty-Eight, Uncharted Region Four. My ID is White-2427”

“Oh god, it’s you…”

“Yes, it’s _me._ Now, can you get a rescue ship to my location, or not?”

“Yes sir. Please give me a moment. EMERGENCY PICKUP IN SECTOR EIGHTY-EIGHT, UNCHARTED REGION FOUR. THIS IS PRIORITY THREE!”

White sighed, and leant back in his chair. Another ship, another crew, another Imposter. Casualties and survivors were no longer his issue. This was his life now. He would board any ship heading to Sector Eighty-Eight, Uncharted Region Four. For some reason, Imposters boarded and killed any ship heading towards this area. He bet their homeworld was here. While he tried to reason with the ‘Higher Up’s, the Command wouldn’t listen to White’s pleas for ships to stop heading this way. So, he got on any ship going out there, and killed any Imposters that decided to hitch a ride. He became a hero in a mere six months. A legend in ten. He was rich, due to the souvenirs he often brought back. Sure, sometimes they were covered in his own blood, but still. He had a higher Imposter kill count than the majority of the Orange Units, and those were trained to kill Imposters. Not like this ship’s Orange did very well. First one to die. But, Oranges beside, White was a hardened warrior. He was a hero to some, a legend to others, and a bane of Imposters. And his name was-

“Zenith, were coming your way.”


End file.
